Bring me back to life
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Barbossa is more than just a cutthroat captain who wanted the Black Pearl. His biggest desire was a family. Will he ever have one? Villains' Bad Girl helped me with this story too :) Bring me to life by evanescence seemed to fit them. This is 5 years into the curse.


** Ch 1 **

I got ready to work at the bar downstairs. I looked at myself and sighed. I was sixteen working at a bar. My mother owned it before she died. I had to keep it up for money. It was I had to do other than walk the streets. I would relater work at the bar. Here they hit on you but you don't have to sleep with them for money. I got up and went down stairs before we opened. I cleaned up some more before I opened the doors. When I was down I opened the door for them to come in. I went to the counter and gave them drinks. It was about an hour or two I was open I saw this guy at the door. He looked like a captain. When he came over to him I went to him "hello." I don't know what it was but I was drawn to him. I looked him over. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Evening lass." I smiled some at him.

"What can I get you?" he holds a gold medallion in front of me.

"Some wine, please" I looked at it. It was not like the others I seen. I than went and got him his wine bottle and came back.

"Here you go." He smiled at me and took the bottle. ""Anything else I can get ya?" He touches my hand.

"Just your company, lass." I looked at him. He looked back smiled than took a drink of his whine. I smiled back some.

"I get off at midnight then we will see." He bows to me.

"I look forward to it." I smiled than went to the other men and filled their glasses. As I went to the tables this monkey climbs up my leg and sits on my shoulder I smiled at him. I looked at him

"Hey there." I pet his little head. I picked up a peanut and gave it to him.

"He belongs to me." I turned and saw the captain that I was talking to. I looked at him.

"Oh. " I smiled "he is cute. What's his name?"

"Jack." I smiled at him than Jack jumps on the table and watched us. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled some back. He pulls me into his lap. " what's your name?" I never been this careless before. I never let any of the men do this no matter how drunk they're. I looked at him.

"It's Anabelle. You can call me Bella or Bells." He smiled

"Anabelle, eh?"

"Yea. So what's your?"

"Captain Barbossa." I smiled at him than got up and went and filled rum to the mean that was empty. I could feel him watching me. When I was done I sat in a chair behind the counter. I could feel he was watching me. The whole time. I looked at he was sitting in front of the counter.

"What do you do outside this tavern?" I looked at him.

""Nothing. I just work to stay afloat. My family owned this bar. I have to work her when- my mother died." He just looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just lovely is all." I smiled some. He must had been drunk.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" he shook his head.

"no." _yea sure _I thought. I smiled some. I had my hands on the counter. He reached out and touched my hand. I looked at him than saw we were almost alone. He slides another gold medallion to me. I looked at him. "Just a little extra tip."

"Thanks." I put it up than I went to the last guy in the bar table. i than started to clean up. I had to get this place ready for tomorrow night. I felt him watching me again. I don't know what it was about him. I looked at him than went back to work cleaning. He watched me clean. I got done than looked at him" can I get you anything else?" he finished his drink. He then pulls me to him and kissed me. My heart stopped when he did. At first I didn't kiss him back but after a while I finally kissed him back. I felt his hand at the top of my dress. He up another gold medallion there. I looked at him when he did. He pulled me into his lap. I sat in his lap. My hand went to his cheek. Guys came onto me all the time but he there was something about him. I never let any of the others get this close at all. He kissed me than looked at me.

"Do you have a private room here?" I looked t him

"Yea upstairs." He picks me up and takes me to my room. I held onto him as he put me on my bed. He looms over me. I looked up at him.

"This- would be my first." He touched my face.

"I'll be gentle." I looked at him.

"Ok..." he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back.

A while later

We lay as the candles go out. I look at him I play with his hair. I look at the candles than saw the moonlight come in. then I looked at him and my eyes went wide I jumped up and yelled out when I saw him. He looked at me. I was on the floor on the other side of the room. I looked away from him. He touched my cheek with his bony hand. I just looked away. I finally looked at him.

"I won't hurt you."

"What do you want then?" I asked him.

"Just your company." I looked at him then put my hand on his that was on my cheek. "Do I frighten you?"

"Yes….some." he touched my cheeked with both his hands. I watched him.

"I wouldn't hurt you." pulls his hands back.

"How- did you get like this?"

"Those medallions I gave you." I looked at him. "They're cursed. As am I."

"Then why did you give them to me?"

"It was the only thing I had to pay for the wine." I looked at him than I got up off the floor. He watched me. I got dressed than went down to the bar. I held him follow me down to the bar. I went behind the counter and got the three gold pieces.

"Here take them back." I put them on the counter. He watched me. I went back up the stairs. _This can't just happen? _

"Anabelle." I turned and looked at him

"what?" he puts the medallions in his pocket and kissed me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Giving me the chance to return the gold so I can free myself from this curse." I looked at him and put my hand on his cheek than nodded.

"You're welcome." He smiled and took me up stairs again. He lays me back on the bed and looms over me. I kiss him. I looked at him when we were done.

"I have to leave in the morning." I sighed. I knew it was just a one night stand. "What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to come with me?" I looked at him off guard. _He wanted me to go with him. _

"You- want me to come?"

"Think you can handle a whole crew of cursed men?" I looked at him.

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"I like you and I can tell you're not happy here in this tavern."

"I will think about it." I got up and got dressed and went to the bar.


End file.
